Land
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: "Neth." "Ya?" "Terima kasih dan maaf untuk lemparan sandal beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu." "Tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah memaafkanmu ratusan tahun lalu."


**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Land © Lena Lofiel**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Hanya sebuah cerita aneh, gaje, dan jelek. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Happy reading :D**

.

.

Raja siang sedang duduk di singgasananya ketika puluhan kaki bersepatu hitam menginjakkan kaki di daratan setelah berbulan-bulan terombang-ambing di lautan. Pemilik puluhan kaki bersepatu hitam masih dapat mencium aroma laut dari hidungnya, suara pertemuan antara air laut dan pasir terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

"Jadi ini pulau yang sering diumbar-umbar oleh _Portugal_ dan _Spanje_."

Pemuda setinggi 180 senti itu membuka kancing yang terletak di lengannya dan menggulungnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dari lensa hijaunya dia dapat melihat pohon kelapa yang menari bersama angin. Rambut _blonde_ nya bergerak seirama dengan arah angin.

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan mengangkat ribuan pasir menggunakan tangan putihnya. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya, matanya memandang ke sela-sela pepohonan kelapa yang berjejer.

DUAK!

Dari sela-sela pepohonan kelapa, sebuah alas kaki -yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya.

Sebelum dunianya berubah menjadi gelap, pemuda itu mendengar suara gadis yang berteriak dengan bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Pergi dari tanahku, orang asing!"

.

.

Williem van Govert, personifikasi negara Belanda, sedang beradaptasi dengan cuaca kepulauan yang kaya akan rempah-rempah. Dengan wajah garangnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya diantara lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang di pelabuhan Banten. Pemuda itu tidak berjalan sendirian, dia berjalan bersama dengan ketiga pemuda yang berbeda negara, pemuda yang memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya.

Bak _boyband_ terkenal, keempat personifikasi ini berjalan beriringan sambil berbicang ringan. Sungguh pemandangan langka, keempat _nation_ yang selalu berlomba mengarungi lautan untuk menemukan 'dunia baru', sekarang berjalan bersama-sama sambil bercanda riang.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan personifikasi pulau ini?" suara dari pemuda _happy-go-lucky._

" _Idiot_! Tempat ini tidak seperti negara kita," nada merendahkan keluar dari bajak laut terkenal di dunia.

Si pemilik sifat _happy-go-lucky_ hanya berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Apapun bisa terjadi, _Arturo_."

Pertengkaran kecil di antara mantan suami-suami dari dua negara berbeda itu terus berlanjut. Hingga...

"Kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

Suara dari pencetus pelayaran Eropa membungkam mulut mantan pasangan suami-suami.

"Dimana? Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya _nation_ kedua yang menginjakkan kakinya di tanah ini. Suaranya terdengar gembira sekaligus penasaran.

"Entahlah, susah membedakan antara laki-laki dan perempuan di tanah ini," jawab Portugal sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tinggal lihat tubuhnya saja, beres," ujar sang _Britain_.

"Maksudmu aku harus membuka pakaiannya?" ucap Portugal dengan wajah memerah.

"TE- TENTU SAJA TIDAK, IDIOT!" bentak si calon _gentleman_.

"Dia perempuan," kepulan asap keluar dari celah bibir si pemilik suara.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Itu," ujar si pembawa pipa rokok sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Tiga pasang mata _emerald_ menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Belanda.

Seorang gadis berkulit _tan_ sedang berdiri di bawah pohon beringin. Rambut hitam ikalnya berkibar akibat hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, keempat _boyband_ dari negara berbeda itu dapat melihat wajah ayu milik sang gadis.

 _Spain_ lah yang pertama kali mendekati gadis itu. Dia maju selangkah demi selangkah, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Di belakang _Spain_ , _Portugal_ , _Britain_ , dan _Netherlands_ berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki _Spain_.

SYUT!

Sebuah keris melayang dan memberikan tanda cinta tipis di pipi mulus _Spain_ dan hampir menancap di kepala _Britain_ -jika dia tidak menghindar. Lemparan itu cukup membuat _Spain_ dan _Britain_ membeku di tempatnya.

 _Netherlands_ mengkerutkan dahinya, dia merasa dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini-

Gadis berwajah ayu itu membuka mulutnya, "Pergi dari tanahku, orang asing!"

-dan suara itu, Netherlands pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"Jika kamu mati terseret ombak, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab loh, Neth," sebuah suara _messo_ terdengar di telinga Netherland. Sepasang mata hijau masih memandang keindahan alam bumi pertiwi yang tersaji di depannya. Matahari mulai terbenam, dan bulan akan mengganti posisi matahari. Desiran pantai dan suara burung camar membuat melodi yang terdengar menenangkan di telinga personifikasi negara kicir angin itu.

Gadis berkulit _tan_ berdiri di samping pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah sangar itu, tangan gadis itu dilipat ke belakang. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya si gadis, mata hitamnya menikmati pemandangan alam dari tanah kelahirannya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan gadis yang memberiku sebuah alas kaki sebagai ucapan selamat datang ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya."

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak mendengarnya, "Bu- bukan aku pelakunya!" sanggah sang gadis. Wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah, entah karena malu atau marah atau karena sinar matahari sore.

Neth tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau pelakunya. Atau jangan-jangan memang dirimu, Nesië."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku pelakunya!" hardik si gadis. Kakinya menendang pelan pasir putih yang di sekitarnya.

Netherlands terkekeh pelan, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara lalu berkata, "Baik-baik, aku mempercayaimu, _liefde._ "

"Tapi, lemparanmu sakit juga ya, Nesië."

"NETH!"

"Ya, Nesië?"

"Aku membencimu!"

" _Ik hou van jou."_

Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Nesia dan memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu berbisik pelan, "Aku adalah _nation_ yang beruntung. Karena akulah yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Aroma laut bercampur dengan aroma melati menyapa indra penciuman Neth. Bagi Neth -dan juga Nesia, ini adalah momen yang paling membahagiakan di sepanjang hidup mereka. Tidak ada lagi tangisan air mata yang keluar dari mata Nesia, tidak ada lagi todongan senjata, tidak ada lagi kata tuan dan bawahan. Yang ada hanyalah dua negara yang seimbang dan saling mencintai.

"Neth."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih dan maaf untuk lemparan sandal beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah memaafkanmu ratusan tahun lalu."

Tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Neth dan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah Nesia menutup cerita ini.

.

.

END


End file.
